This invention relates to endless workpiece indexing machines for delivering workpieces in a linear path to successive work stations in a positive and precise manner, and more particularly to a work transfer system utilizing a plurality of work support platens or carriers, mounted on a segmental endless conveyor, which are moved from work station to work station to permit successive manufacturing steps to be performed in an automated manufacturing system.
The steps which are performed at the work stations are typically assembly and component coupling steps, but may, of course, include a wide variety of manufacturing operations including operations wherein robots are used at designated stations to deliver parts or perform operations. Other station functions may include machining, inspection, and packaging. One of the essential requirements for such a system is precise location of the workpieces at the work stations, but this requirement has normally increased the costs of building such a system significantly. The present invention, which has particular application for small parts assembly, is a low cost--high performance system for the rapid assembly and inspection of a wide variety of products.